Shadows in Sunshine
by Lost-puppyEYES
Summary: childhood moments
1. Flowing Tears

Disclaimer: _Skip Beat!_ is not mine nor are the characters. Full recognization and praise goes to Nakamura Yoshiki. If I did own it it would never be completed.

_Flowing Tears_

The foliage beneath her rustled softly as she stumbled through the over brush, running from the inn so as not to be looked upon as a disturbance, her tears flowing steadily down her cheeks as she recalled the reason for her depressed state. Her pace slowed as the sound of rushing water grew nearer and more distinct .

It must be known that she deeply loved and believed in fairytales…..and fairies themselves. But the thing that stopped her tears from flowing down her cheeks for the first split second after she emerged from the foliage was not such.

Although it must be said that she believed it _was _such.

A boy stood just beyond the flowing water on the rocky pebbles, slightly alarmed that his sanctuary had been found.

However, that was not what she saw.

"Are you…a demon?"

He made no sound.

Suddenly the sun shone on him, making him glow with an aura of dignity and grace. He looked like royalty, beautiful, and not from this world.

"Mr. Fairy?"

He stayed silent.

She hopped up to him.

"You know! I'm Kyoko! Hi there!" She found herself wiggling in front of him, vying for his attention, tears of rejection forgotten and replaced with a childish, giddy smile of utter joy and blushing cheeks.

"You are? Mr. Fairy! What's your name?"

He smiled. His golden bangs swaying softly in the breeze as his eyes softened and he spoke.

"How do you do? …Kyoko. My name is…...Corn."

* * *

As he stood there watching the flowing water the chirping birds in the lining treetops suddenly stopped their chatter. He raised his head, trying to hear any warning of what might have caused the stillness. In the distance he heard soft, muffled cries of….sadness was that? Or distress? What was the difference?

The sobbing grew closer as the sound of cracking twigs signaled his sanctuary was in danger of being discovered.

_'What the-'_

A female child came out of the bushes, clearly surprised as he to see another human being in the vicinity. Tear stains streaked down her face, but she was no longer crying, at the moment. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you…a demon?"

_'A de- did he look frightening!'_

Suddenly she hopped right up to him, her large eyes showing excitement and unadulterated joy. Her mouth broke out into a wide smile.

"You know! I'm Kyoko! Hi there!" She wiggled in front of him, little rays of light seeming to emit from her small person.

"You are? Mr. Fairy! What's your name?"

_'A fairy?'_

Great blushes overlapped her cheeks, erasing the evidence of depression.

He smiled at her adorable innocence.

_'At least he was no longer a demon…and she didn't seem to be sad anymore…'_

He opened his mouth, and spoke.

"How do you do? …Kyoko. My name is…...Kuon."

* * *

How do you guys think? I felt like I just _had_ to post _something_ up so I did. This chapter is the time when Ren and Kyoko first meet at the ages of 6 and 10. I'm assuming that the first time Kyoko went into the forest was also when she first met Kuon, so that is why there are no La-La-Lands and fairies yet.

**-L~PE**


	2. The Palace of Scrambled Eggs

Disclaimer (again):_ Skip Beat!_ is not mine nor are the characters. Copyright is to Nakamura-sensei and _Shojo Beat_.

**_The Palace, the Prince, and Scrambled Eggs_**

It was Monday.

She laughed and twirled beneath the branches as the sun's rays broke through and illuminated the whole forest into a magical glow.

Yesterday she had met Corn.

'Kyoko~ Kyoko~ welcome into our home~!'

She wanted to see him again, her very first friend, other than Sho-chan.

'Kyoko~ Kyoko~ dance with us~!'

She had finished all her school work and homework, and completed all of her afternoon chores.

The soft earth crinkled beneath her feet.

Besides, Sho-chan was busy today and would not be able to play with her.

She giggled as she walked the path she had found just the day before. She had found out that this was a magical forest yesterday. It was a magical forest with _fairies;_ _magical fairies!_

And she had met the _prince_; she was going to see him again today too.

She popped her head between the bushes.

"Corn!"

The tall boy turned at the sound of her voice, a calm smile instantly upon his lips.

"Corn! You're here!" she said excitedly, hopping toward him.

"…Konichiwa, Kyoko-chan," he calmly replied.

"Konichiwa!" she answered. She placed her arms behind her back and smiled up at him.

He smiled back. Around them the surrounding forest rustled softly in the breeze as birds sang and chirped.

Then something seemed to have caught her attention; for she went 'ah!' and skipped to a little pile of rocks just behind him.

"Uwaa~!" she picked up one of the rocks delicately in her chubby hands. "Corn! Look! This stone looks like a scrambled egg!" she exclaimed, showing him the smooth, bumpy stone.

'_This is the Palace of Scrambled Eggs Kyoko~!'_

"Oh!" she instantly dropped it and began picking up others. "This looks like a scrambled egg too…ah! This one too!"

Her mouth opened in the form of a soundless happy laugh. "So wonderful! This must be why they call this place Palace of Scrambled Eggs!"

"What's that?" The boy asked.

She turned to him and saw what she noticed as a great scrambled egg between his hands.

Instantly her expression formed into one of deep respect and admiration. Her little fingers delicately held the sides of her dress and she curtsied.

"A scrambled egg from the Palace of Scrambled Eggs, how are you?"

"Pfft!"

* * *

It was Monday.

Yesterday, his hiding place had been found. Was she coming again today like she had promised?

Well, it didn't matter. He would still be here anyway.

Giddy laughter broke through the silence. His ears listened intently, waiting to hear the rustles of the leaves that signaled the breaking in of his temporary sanctuary.

"Corn!"

He turned, a smile playing upon his lips. She'd pronounced his name wrong.

_'Cute.'_

"Corn! You're here!" she said excitedly, eagerly hopping up to him.

_'So she actually kept her promise…'_

"Konichiwa, Kyoko-chan" he stated softly.

"Konichiwa!" she replied gleefully, looking up at him with a wide smile on her mouth.

_'So cute…'_

The cool breeze rustled the leaves as birds chirped and sang their lullabies.

'Ah!' Instantly she was no longer in front of him, but behind him, kneeling amongst stones. "Uwaa~!"

_'What did she find?'_

However what she picked up was merely a bumpy stone, it wasn't even perfectly smooth.

She stood up and turned to him, excitement clearly shown on her face, "Corn! Look! This stone looks like a scrambled egg!" she exclaimed, showing him the smooth, bumpy stone.

"Oh!" she let it slip from her hands as she began picking up many others. "This looks like a scrambled egg too…ah! This one too!" she exclaimed.

He kneeled down and picked up a large stone. _'She'll like this big one.'_

"So wonderful! This must be why they call this place Palace of Scrambled Eggs!" she exclaimed joyously.

_'__Palace__ of __Scrambled Eggs__?'_

"What's that?" he asked.

She turned to look at him, but the stone held between his hands seemed to gather the majority of her attention. Before he realized, she picked up the sides of her dress and curtsied to not him, but the _stone_.

…No wait…scratch that, it was an egg…a _scrambled egg_.

"A scrambled egg from the Palace of Scrambled Eggs, how are you?" she stated in a polite fashion, as if she were standing before royalty, all the while her eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

His hands shook slightly as he fought the urge to burst out laughing. A chuckle escaped between his tightly closed and trembling lips.

"Pfft!"

Th- this child….._exactly what was she?_

* * *

Kawaii? :D **-L~PE**


End file.
